Bananas for Her
by lexophile42
Summary: The distraught Doctor and Rose spend their days apart with odd mental echoes of each other. Set between the separation and Torchwood Tower and the meeting at "Bad Wolf Bay".
1. Awake

**Bananas For Her**

**Disclaimer: Dr. Who, the Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler, Pete Tyler, and all other associated themes and characters are *not* the property of Lexophile42, but instead the property of BBC and the associated producers and writers.**

* * *

_Chapter One-- Awake_

* * *

_I heard her voice again today. She was crying. She had a nightmare about the end of the world. Our first date. We had chips. She called me a "tightwad" and paid for the chips herself with the money that she had earned at the shop that **I **destroyed. Salt and vinegar; but not too much. I showed her the destruction of her home world and she bought me chips. So human. Such big dreams about the future; the past; the present. The dream and dream about everything. Until they've **seen **everything. Then there are only the nightmares._

_I wonder how Jack is..._

* * *

"Rose!" he gasped and sprang to his feet, some bleeping thing alerting him to his surroundings. "Sleeping. I was **sleeping**? Why was I sleeping?" He thought a moment, checking his watch, "How long have I been sleeping?!"

_Doctor_

"Rose?" he glanced around, "Where'd you--? Oh... right."

"He sighed and flooped back down on his seat in front of the TARDIS's central unit, his eyes following the monotonous, hypnotic up-and-down motion of the glowing pipes. He yawned and stretched, reclining again with his hands behind his head. A tear slid down his cheek as he watched the glow bounce around the expansive chamber.

"No culture shock," he mused, "Irked a bit... after her boyfriend was Barbie-fied. And then his head melted. **That **was a smooooth moooove," he chuckled. A melancholy knot tied itself about his throat, choking him with the tears that wanted to have a go at his eyes, but were stopped by the pride that still remained. He couldn't cry. _She_ needed him to be strong. "She forgave me, though. Goddess Santori only knows why. I destroyed her world... and she bought me **chips**!"

_Doctor..._

"Why is she in my **head**?!" he ran his fingers through his thick, dark hair, grasping at the ends and pulling firmly, trying to expand the volume of his skull in order to allow his brain more room to think. He managed to tug out a few strands of his bouncy brown hair, but that was all. No internal expansion. No sudden revelations. No Rose.

_

* * *

_

_Rose..._

_Doctor?_

He gasped for air, wrenching himself out of his sudden bout of fitful sleep. He ran a quaking hand swiftly through his hair and leapt off the bed upon which he had been meditating some days before. There was no memory of what had transpired between meditating and sleeping, but he had a creeping feeling that it had something to do with several Trans-Arterian gyn'n'tonnix and a few lemons wrapped round rather large gold bricks. His head was, quite simply, throbbing.

"I think... there's an echo in here," he mumbled, rolling off the bed, his bare feet hitting the cool floor with a dull thud. "That's what it is... an echo."

He shook his head, trying to empty it of the echo, and continued slowly walking toward the central engine chamber/entry hall.

"Good morning," he reached out and lovingly patted the tall glassy tubing, "Where do we want to go today?"

No reply.

"Earth?" he leaned forward, listening intently, "Naawh. Where else could we go?"

Silence.

"_New_ Earth?" he stood back a moment to ponder the idea, but quickly disposed of it. He paused a moment longer, just to see how it would sound. It was too quiet. "BetelgeuseBetelgeuseBetelgeuse."

He stood, shrouded in the silence again, waiting for an answer, which he knew would never come.

"Maybe not..." he sighed and sat down, holding his aching head in his shaking hands, "Maybe this is it. The end of the line. The point of no return. **The** light at the end of the proverbial tunnel. The **it**. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

He leaned forward and reached out for a never-before-noticed knob and gave it a turn. The TARDIS quaked and whirred, filling him with a new hope.

"Nothing to lose," he stood at the monitor, scanning over the characters flashing over the face of it, a morose smile etched into his face, "There's ought to be **one** surprise left in this universe."

* * *

(A/N: back in the saddle again. A new story before I've finished the old ones. This one has been sitting at the back of my mind for a while and I finally put digital pen to digital paper and wrote it up. R&R, if you will. Much love, Lexxi)


	2. Sleepless

**Bananas For Her**

**Disclaimer: Dr. Who, the Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler, Pete Tyler, and all other associated themes and characters are *not* the property of Lexophile42, but instead the property of BBC and the associated producers and writers.**

* * *

_Chapter Two-- Sleepless_

* * *

_I had a dream last night. The same dream I've been having for weeks. We're on a beach. He keeps saying my name. It's like he can't see me, but I'm right there beside him. Everytime I try to touch him, he slips away and fades. And then I wake up. But he keeps saying my name. When I'm sleeping, when I'm awake. At work, at home. He's always there, inside my head. He's calling me from across time and space. But he still can't see me._

* * *

"Rose, don't forget to pick up the meat from the buthcer's," Jackie called as Rose pulled on a coat and wrapped a scarf about herself. "We're having company tonight. Would hate to have a dinner without the food."

"Right, mum," Rose mumbled as she tugged the door open and left the house.

"Rose!" Mickey jogged toward her, smiling with his arms held out, "Ready for the big day?"

"What day's that, then?" she asked, accepting the hug only halfheartedly.

"Oh, come on," he sighed and searched her face for something that he had no luck in finding; She really had forgotten. "It's my birthday! You promised we'd spend the whole day doing what **I** want. You didn't forget, did you?"

"Oh, right," she flashed a smile and climbed into his car, "How could I forget?"

"Where to first?" Mickey asked as he jumped into the driver's seat and cranked the key in the ignition.

"I thought we were doing whatever **you **want," Rose replied softly, fiddling with the tassels at the end of her scarf.

"I just wanted to spend the day with you," he beamed, grasping her hand in his, "Whatever **you **want to do is what I want to do."

"I want to go to Gallifrey," she whispered, tears blurring her vision.

"Where's that, then?" Mickey slowly maneuvred down the drive and out the the gate of the Tyler residence, "That the new club on Dean Street?"

"No," she shook her head, "It's a planet."

"Well, I'll just go warm up my spaceship," he chuckled, "Have us there in two ticks."

_Rose_

"Doctor?" Rose's head jerked up, her eyes wide and bleary, "Doct-- oh..." she caught Mickey's incredulous look and returned her attention to the tassels on her scarf, "Let's just go for a pizza."

"Pizza," Mickey swallowed hard, trying not to feel too hurt by Rose's sudden outburst, "Right. I can do that. We'll just have a pizza, then. Just like old times."

"Or... I dunno," she shrugged and sighed, "Do you fancy a Chinese?"

"No," he shook his head, staring straight down the road, "We'll have a pizza."

_Rose..._

* * *

"I had a dream last night," Rose explained slowly to the family gathered around her, clutching a teacup in her hands, "About the Doctor."

"Well, let's have it, then," Pete encouraged her with a smile, "What's the Doctor got to say?"

"He's calling me," she whispered, "I don't know how or where from... but he's calling me. I can hear him in my head. I need to go. I don't know where, but I know I need to be somewhere. He needs me."

"We'll go, then," Pete nodded his head resolutely, standing up from his seat, "We'll all go with you, Rose."

"You sure?" she asked, looking up from her steamy mug of tea, "You don't have to."

"Rose, I'm not letting you go **anywhere **alone **ever** again," Jackie said firmly, "Not after the first time you left with him. I'll not have him come in and swan off with you again... not without a proper goodbye. We're all going. Get packing. Now."

Rose, Pete, and Mickey sat staring at her, mouths slightly agape in surprise.

"You heard me," she continued, motioning to the stairs that led to the bedrooms, "Shift!"

_Thanks, Jackie..._

* * *

(A/N: back in the saddle again. A new story before I've finished the old ones. This one has been sitting at the back of my mind for a while and I finally put digital pen to digital paper and wrote it up. R&R, if you will. Much love, Lexxi)


	3. 2010

**Updates for the new year...**

The following stories are up for adoption:

A Doctor for the Doctor (this is one that I would like to be kept in the loop about by whoever adopts it)

Heart of Gold (this is one that I could just as easily write off as a dead-in-the-water story and just leave it)

A Matter of Life and Death (actually, I just need a cowriter or two to keep this one going)

Doctor Who Bloopers (again, I just need a cowriter or two or three to keep this one going)

* * *

Stories that are no longer available for adoption:

Viva Rock Vegas (adopted by "ottawawolf" -- /u/2047635/ottawawolf)

* * *

Impending updates:

Jack Who- I have revived my dead writing laptop and have recovered the final chapters of this story, which means it will soon be COMPLETE!!

Ethereal Nonsense- I'm finally getting around to finishing this one and will also be working on panels for the actual comic.

Bananas for Her- pretty much the same as Jack Who, except it's still got quite a bit of work to be done before it is COMPLETE.

* * *

Hang in there, folks. I haven't forgotten about ya!!


End file.
